Diese Momente
by SylverLion
Summary: Diese Story beschreibt einen kurzen aber romantischem Moment zwischen Morgana und Darkwing. Es ist mein erster Versuch. So please R&R and enjoy


Tja… Das hier ist meine zweite Short-Fic aber meine erste Darkwing Duck Fanfiction überhaupt. (Momentan schreib ich auch noch an einer größeren.) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich kann das rüber bringen was ich möchte. Ist mir eventuell etwas OOC geraten. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich die Serie gesehen habe.

Es ist aus Morganas Sichtweise erzählt und beschreibt einen kurzen aber dennoch romantischen Moment zwischen ihr und Darkwing. Ach ja und nicht gebetat?, also wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie gerne behalten

Disclaimer: Nix mir außer vielleicht die Handlung. Darkwing Duck/Eddie Erpel und Morgana Makaber gehören Disney und deren Zeichnern.

So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte nen Review. Egal ob Kritik oder Lob.

**Diese Momente!!!**

Ich erwache langsam aus meinem ruhigen schlaf. Ich liege auf meiner linken Seite. Meinen Rücken der anderen Seite des Bettes zugewandt.

Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich mal wieder alleine erwachen würde, bis ich merkte, dass sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte schlängelte.

Ein Kuss im Nacken, ein Körper der näher an mich rückt, ein Arm der mich näher an den warmen Körper hinter mir zieht.

Ich öffne lächelnd meine Augen und drehe mich auf meine rechte Seite. Nur um in zwei verschlafene, wunderbar blaue Augen zu blicken. Augen die, so kam es mir oft vor, bis hinunter auf meine Seele sehen können. Ein Grinsen erhellt die Gesichtszüge von dem Erpel der mir mein Herz gestohlen hatte.

„Morgen."

Ich muss lachen, da man durch das Fenster erkennen kann, dass es schon beginnt wieder dunkel zu werden. Er stimmt mit ein.

Wir haben mal wieder den ganzen Tag verschlafen, aber das ist mir egal, solange er hier bei mir liegt und ich ihn ganz für mich alleine habe.

Oh ich liebe sein Lachen genauso sehr wie alles andere an ihm.

Wir liegen mehrere Minuten einfach nur so da und sehen uns an. Versunken im Anblick des jeweils anderen.

Er streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fährt dann mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über meine Wange. Ich liebe das Gefühl von seinen Federn auf meinen. Irgendwie beruhigt es mich.

Für jetzt, gerade in diesem einen Moment scheint die ganze Welt in Ordnung. Nur für diesen einen Moment in dem wir aneinander geschmiegt in meinem Bett liegen und die Nähe des anderen genießen.

Diese Momente. Die selten sind.

Doch schon bald wird dieser eine Moment durch das Piepen seines Communicators gestört. Er seufzt und sieht mich entschuldigend an, nur um sich zu drehen und nach dem Störfaktor zu greifen.

„Quack? Was gibt's?"

„Sorry Darkwing, aber Fiesoduck ist gerade dabei die Stadtbank auszurauben."

Wieder ein Seufzen von ihm.

„Gut ich bin sofort dort."

Er legt ihn wieder zurück, schlägt die Decke zurück.

Ich beobachte ihn still dabei wie er seine Sachen zusammen sucht. Sein grüner Rollkragenpullover verdeckt gut den Knutschfleck den ich ihm in der vergangen Nacht verpasst hatte. Dafür hatte er mich mehrere Minuten durchgekitzelt. Ich lächle leicht bei dem Gedanken an diesen Moment.

Diese Momente. Die einfach zu selten sind.

Als er nur noch seine Maske anziehen muss, setzt er sich wieder zu mir auf das Bett. Er beugt sich zu mir hinunter und gibt mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als wir uns wieder trennen, sieht er mich entschuldigend und leicht traurig an.

„Tut mir leid Morg. Wenn es nach mir ginge könnte ich ewig hier mit dir liegen."

Ich lächle ihn an.

„Das weiß ich Dark."

Er lächelt zurück, zieht seine lilane Maske auf, gibt mir noch einen letzten Kuss und verschwindet aus dem Zimmer.

Ich seufze und kuschle mich in sein Kissen. Sein duft hängt noch daran. Ich denke zurück an diesen einen Moment, wo ich ihn bis eben noch ganz für mich alleine hatte.

Diese Momente. Die sehr selten sind.

Ich höre den Rattenfänger starten und davon fahren.

In diesen Momenten gehört er nur mir. Dann ist er mein ganz persönlicher Darkwing Duck.

In diesen Momenten. Die viel zu selten sind.

The end


End file.
